Cursed
by Write the Night Away
Summary: Brick can be very sexist at times. But when one day he goes over the limit he is cursed to do what any girl asks him to do. How will he react when he finds out that Blossom knows his secret, and more importantly how is he going to escape to stop an entire agency run by girls? (For Twisty) OOC up the ass
1. What Happened

**I thought of this while my 2 younger brothers told me about this movie called "Ella Enchanted" or some shit like that and I thought of this as a plot to a story, with my own ideas thrown in.**

"Please, Brick, will you go out with me." The girl said with her eyes closed and her arms behind her back. I think her name is Liz or something I have seen her around before, we weren't close or anything.

"Give me 1 good reason." I said calmly, she looked up at me and her eyes began to get watery.

"B-Because Prom is coming up and you have no one to go with." She says trying hard not to burst into tears.

"I said 1 _good _reason." I said while look up at the ceiling I hear the sound of muffled crying, 'girls are pathetic, really crying just because I won't go on a date with you?'

The bell for period 4 rings and I start walking away, about half way through I am stopped by the sound of my name being yelled from where the girl was standing.

"Brick Jojo," I turn my head around lazily to see her; the stupid bow, the long-ass ponytail, the pink eyes, and the pink dress.

Blossom.

I turn back around and continue to make my way out the hall; I was not in the mood for her bitching.

"Stop right there!" But, of course, I get it anyway. I continue to walk down the hall near the exit when I come to a sudden halt as a blur of pink jets in front of me.

"Brick, as student council president, I order you to stop." She glares at me trying to intimidate me.

Ha.

I try to walk past her but she puts her hand in front of me.

"Brick you are going to turn around and apologize to that girl!" She yells as he points to Liz, who still hadn't left.

"How about no," I said as I push my way through, she grabs the edge of my shirt and tugs.

"BRICK," She yells "Apologize NOW!"

I turn around and look at her man she was pissed, if she was any angrier her hair would probably set on fire, that's something I wouldn't mind seeing.

I smirk at her, "the thing is, I really couldn't care less. All girls are useless and pathetic; they are not worth my time. I could be doing something better right now like finishing work or taking notes but here I am; talking to your bitch-ass."

Suddenly everything went quiet, the girl must have gone to class, and I am standing in an empty hall waiting for her to let me go.

She seemed frozen.

I got tired of waiting so I just struggled free and left her without look back once. Just as I am about to enter my class I hear a scream of anger.

"I HATE YOU, BRICK JOJO!"

I smirk and entered the class.

"Mr. Jojo, you're late." I didn't respond to the teacher and just made my way to my chair.

'Really pathetic'

_Later that Night_

"Hey, bro, whatcha wanna order?" Butch says as he picks up the phone and dangles it around in his hand.

"Uh, Mexican," Boomer says as he continues to tune his guitar.

"Alright, what about you, Brick." He says with is full concentration on the phone he is, now, tossing around in the air.

"Chines," I say as I turn the page on my book.

"I'll go with pizza." Butch says as he finally holds the phone properly and dials the number to different places in.

"Alright the orders should be here in about 40 minutes." Butch says as he finally puts the phone down.

"Hey, Brick, can you help me with my homework?" Butch says as he turns the T.V on.

"By help, do you mean I do it for you and you jerk around? If so then no," I said as I pack up my textbooks.

"But Calculus is so harrrrd!" He says as he throws the remote in the air.

I catch it before he can and flick the T.V off.

"Not my problem," I said as I walk away with the remote.

"You're no fun," He says as he gets up and walks to his bag.

"Alright just wake me when the food is here 'kay?" I said to Boomer.

"Really it's only 11:40 p.m., dude," Boomer said with a confused look on his face.

"I know it's just that I woke up really early today and I am tired." I said as I let out a yawn.

"Alright I'll wak—"Boomer was cut off by Butch's phone ringing as he is biting the end of his pencil.

"Hello," He says as he looks at me with a smirk, I try to shoot him an angry glare but it just turned out to be another yawn.

"Oh, hey Amy, babe what's up?" He says as he kicks his feet on the table and relaxes.

"Yea keeps an eye on him and if he on for too long destroy the phone." I whisper to Boomer and he winks back.

I grab my bag off the ground and make my way to my bedroom. I swing open the door and take in the smell of my room; cinnamon. My red wallpaper really makes all my posters stand out.

I walk past my bed, throw my bag on the ground and lay down with a huge sigh of relief. School's not that hard, but it's that bitch Blossom that's making it worse I can't even reject a girl with her being there to yell at me.

I hate her so much!

I look up at my red ceiling, for some reason the color red always makes me feel so much better maybe that's why I like it so much.

I slowly close my eyes and drift off.

_I feel a cold breeze against my face 'must have left the window open'. I open my eyes to go close it but instead I am in complete awe as I find that my room has been replaced by a giant forest. _

"_Where am I?" I said as I look around, I realize that I am still on my bed. I must be having one of those lucid dreams._

_I get off the bed and the quiet air is destroyed by the sound of leaves being crushed under my bear feet._

_I try to fly but I fail. _

'_What's going on? I thought I was in charge when I have a lucid dream.' I thought as I dust off the leaves that are on my chest._

"_Follow the dead." _

_I look around to find out who said that, it sounded very feminine._

"_What?"_

"_Follow the dead." _

"_Alright…" I said in confusion._

_I look around, there isn't anyone dead here._

_I continue to follow God knows where for God knows how long until I realize something._

"_Oh, the dead trees," I said as I look at the trees._

_I noticed that the trees looked more dead the further I walked. So I just followed them for a while, as I walk all the trees around me start to die and give away._

_I keep walking until there is only 1 tree left. I go up to it and scratch my head. _

"_You have arrived."_

_I look up to see a little girl, who looked to be 9, dressed in all black jump off the dead tree and walk up to me._

"_So, you hate women huh?" She says as she looks at me closely. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Don't play dumb, I have been watching you for quite a while." She says as she walks a little further back._

"_How," I said as I looked at her stupidly _

"_I have my ways," She says as her face darkens._

"_But that's not important. I have noticed that you hate women, you despise taking orders from them and you feel like men are the superior ones right? Oh of course I am right." _

_Brick was really confused, how was she watching me with him realizing it._

"_Now you must be punished," she says as she skips over to the dead tree._

"_Wait, what?! I don't even know what you are talking about and now you are going to punish me? Are you crazy or something?" I say as I watch her bend over and write on the bottom of the tree._

_She's ignoring me._

"_Alright done, since you hate taking orders from women that will be your punishment, whatever a girl says you will have to do. No matter what." She says evilly._

_Nothing happens; there is no sound except for the wind._

_I burst into laughter._

"_You really expect me to believe that?!" I said as I took in a deep breath off air._

"_Oh you will see, now stop wasting my time, I have things to do!" _

_She points her finger at me._

"_Pew!"_

I shoot up straight breathing in short, deep breaths of air.

I look around and am no longer in the forest but back in my room.

"Oh man, what a weird dream,' I said as I rub my eyes.

"HEY, BRICK, FOOD'S HERE!" I hear Boomer yell.

I wait for a second to confirm what the girl in my dreams said.

Nothing, I am not getting up or shooting down stairs like magic.

I know that it was all bullshit.

"BRICK! I AM NOT GONNA CALL YOU AGAIN!" I hear Boomer yell again.

"Yea, yea I am coming!" I yell back.

'Come on, Brick, it was just a dream it didn't work when Boomer called you so it wasn't real. Calm down'

I reassured myself as I head down the stairs.

"Yea I am here." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Dude, you are covered in sweat! What happened, I thought you said you were sleeping." Boomer says as I take my seat and take out the Chines food.

"Meh, it's nothing." I reply calmly.

"Alright…" He says.


	2. Let the Magic Begin

"Morning," Butchs says as I into the kitchen, still rubbing my eyes. How can I still be tired, I got, like, 6 hours of sleep! I walk over to the cupboard and take out cereal.

I yawn as I make my way to the fridge and take out some milk. After what felt like eternity, I had my cercal. It was making cracking noises as I walked over to the table. My eyes would barely stay open and I would sometimes stumble.

I pull out a chair, sit, and start eating.

"Hey, has miss bitchy been on your ass lately?" Butch asks with a mouthful of toast.

"How'd you know?" I asked as I continue eating.

"You looked extra stressed today," He says as he gets up from the table "well I have practice, so I gotta go."

He grabs his bag and the final piece of toast on the table as he makes his way out the kitchen.

"Don't let her get to you, Brick." He says while Boomer comes down the stairs in his pajamas.

"Dude you still wear those?" Butch says but not actually looking at Boomer.

"Sometimes, but… not always…" Boomer says while scratching his head.

"Yea whatever, I gotta go," Butch says while running out the door and taking off with a stream of green left behind him.

Boomer grabs the cereal box and walks to the fridge.

"Daw, Brick you used up all the milk?" He says in disappointment.

I shrug and finish off my cereal.

"Could you go get some?" Boomer says while pouting.

"No," I said as I whip my mouth and get up.

I run upstairs to my room and begin to change but I still can't get the girl from my dream's words out of my head.

'You must obey everyone's command' or something like that. Well it didn't work last night and didn't work when Boomer asked me to get milk so I guess it was just a weird dream.

I grab on a red sweater, and black jeans, I start to look around for my hat and find it on my side table next to my bed. I grab it, and head downstairs, Boomer had already left the house so he probably didn't eat breakfast.

I sign and grab my bag, I head out the door. I am about to leave when I hear my neighbor call me.

I turn around and she waves to me.

"Hi, Brick!" She yells from her porch, I would usually scowl and walk away but this time something different happened, I had this weird feeling in my stomach and suddenly I felt as if I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I raise my hand and wave back.

"Hey!" I yelled she looked at me with a surprised look.

"I think that's the first time you have ever said hi to me, Brick." She says as she approaches me, she had a yellow shirt with blue jeans on.

"My name is Jeanette, I know we don't each other much but I know that you go to my school. Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asks getting kinda close to me.

I wanted to tell her to fuck off, like I do with most girls but then I had that feeling again, I wasn't in control anymore.

"Sure I don't mind at all," I said calmly and gestured for her to join me.

'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!' I thought as me and the girl started to walk to school.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine, what about you," I said quickly.

"Sucks, I have a French test and I didn't even study for it," she looks at me "hey you are smart, could you help me with some of my French during lunch."

'No.'

"Yes, of course." I said, while growling on the inside.

We both arrive at the school, and Blossom is out at the entrance talking to her friends, how can some as uptight as her have friends?!

"Thanks, Brick" She says and quickly kisses me on the cheek. I felt a burning sensation as the girl hurried to get to class. I touched my cheek and just stood there, convulsed.

"What did you do to her?" I hear a growl come from behind me I turn to see Blossom staring at me angrily.

"What?"

"What did you do to her, Brick?" She says demandingly.

"Nothing, now leave me alone." I said as I head towards the door hoping that Blossom didn't understand the situation I was in. That girl in my dreams was right; everything that girl said I had to do! That was horrible but if Blossom found out, it would be… worse than horrible


	3. SHE KNOWS!

Everything was quiet; I was sitting at my desk finishing the easiest Math test in the world. Enriched math huh?

Done 10 minutes after the test was given. I went to hand it in to Ms. Arze; she is about 23 years old, pretty tall, bustiest women I know, and has to dye her hair a different color every-fucking-week.

"Thank you, Brick." She says winking at me; oh did I mention she is a really big flirt. Like does she even know that she is, technically, being a pedophile? Who cares, she is hot.

"Thanks, Ms. Arze." I said as I take my seat.

I start to fiddle with my pencil looking around the room, see all the other students with frustrated looks on their faces. They should have studied, not like I do because… well I really don't know how. I just look at questions and my mind solves it, I just write down what it says.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of ruffling paper.

Blossom, I forgot Blossom sits beside me. I look at her and she is franticly searching through her bag for… something.

I go back to my pencil and start to chew on the rubber end. I do this for about 5 minutes until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around and see that it was Blossom with a very embarrassed look on her face.

"Hey, Brick." She whispers.

Judging by the look on her face, she wants something. BLOSSOM wants something from me, ME! Oh man, I am going to savior this moment.

"Yes," I said with a smirk, which seemed to piss her off even more.

"C-Can you loan me you calculator?" This is it, oh my god I am going to totally rub it in her face!

"Sure…"

I felt it again, that 'I am no longer in control'.

I quickly take out my calculator and hand it to her.

Her expression was just as shocked as mine.

'_So much for savoring the moment,_' I heard the little voice in my head snicker.

There is a really awkward silence between us; we just stare at each other like retards.

"Um thanks, Brick." She said slowly turns around and goes back to her work. I am still in shock, not changing my expression at all I turn back to my desk.

About 10 minutes later the bell rings and I start packing up.

I head out the class but I am stopped by Blossom.

"Hey, um, thanks for lending your calculator. Hey, Brick, are you alright?" She says while scratching her head.

"No actually I have been cursed to do whatever a girl says," I quickly put my hand on my mouth and closed my eyes. I don't want to even think about what I just said.

MY LIFE IS RUINED

I slowly open my eyes and see her with the biggest smirk ever.

"Is that so…"


	4. I Just Don't Get It

"Come on up, boy." Blossom says holding her finger up over my head. The crowd laughs at me. She has me on the floor like a puppy and, because of the curse; I jump up at her finger. She moves it out of the way and I fall to the ground.

I pout, me having to resort to pouting to get her to stop.

"Daw, is da widdle Brwick sad?" She says while cooing at me while I am still crouched on the ground.

Her friend, Robin something, comes up to us and whispers something in Blossom's ear.

Her facial expressions change from confusion, to shock, to laughter.

"Oh this will really get him pissed." She whispers back to her and they both giggle.

"Hey, Brick!" Robin yells, I look up at her.

"Take Blossom to prom."

My heart stopped.

My breath left me.

My stomach churned.

"What?"

"You heard her, you have to go with me to prom, and love it!" Blossom says while tracing a finger through my hair. I was in too much of a shock to push her away.

"But, don't you hate me?" I asked.

"I do, but I realize that you hate me even more so I can imagine the torture." She says with a wicked grin.

"Besides, as much as I hate you. You're still really cute." I hear some _ooo _and a whistle. I glare at the person who whistles and he slowly backs away in the crowd.

"So, Brick, will you take me to prom?" She says with a sinister smile.

I wanted to say no, hell I wanted to scream it but that stupid curse made it impossible!

"Y-yes," I whisper as quietly as I could.

"What was that?" She says while raising her ear at me.

"I will take you to prom," I said with a blush on my face.

"Well then, Brick, I'll see on Friday." She says with a wave and walks away with a crowd of girls following her.

Boomer runs up to me and lifts me off the ground. Then he proceeds to slap me.

"What the fuck were you thinking!?" He yells.

"I don't know, something just happened," I didn't want to tell him or I would never hear the end of it.

"Let's just go home 'kay?" He says while slowly guiding me to my car and opens the door like I can't handle myself.

"I can handle myself, Boom." I said while taking a seat in the passenger seat.

"I know it's just with what happened before I don't know what you will do with a car and superhuman abilities." He says while closing the door behind him and walking to the driver's seat.

"Keys?" He says and I throw him my keys from my pocket.

"Alright now care to explain, that!?" He says while waving one hand at the school and starting the car with the other.

"Can we now talk about it; I just want to forget it." I said while burying my face in my hands.

"Yea I know, but you still have to get her on Friday," He says. "Cause if you don't you will be known as the biggest douche bag ever, your cool guy statue will be replaced by a 'Biggest-douchebag-of-the-year' statue."

"Thanks for the reassuring, Boomer," I said while smacking him with my free hand. "You are such a great brother."

"Just letting you know."


	5. Secrets Reveled

**I just have a question for all my readers, is it ok to chew on a broken headphone jack because I have been doing it the entire weekend? XD**

I walk into our house and head straight for the living room. Boomer is behind me closing the door. I fly towards the couch and land with such force that I thought it would tip over.

"Dude, careful, that thing cost $3000." Boomer yells as he throws his coat down towards the ground and heads calmly flies over to his Ipod and headphones.

"Hey, where's Butch?" I asked.

"Oh," He says while plugging in his headphones "he said he had practice."

"Alright then," I said while flicking on the T.V to the news.

Butch does about every sport that the school offers, except swimming. For some reason he says he hates swimming, he never really told me why.

"_Welcome to Channel 24 Towns News. Today is Wednesday, November, 15." _

"Wait, what?" I said out of confusion

"What's wrong?" Boomer says taking out his headphones.

"Didn't Butch tell us he hates swimming?" I ask him while scratching my head.

"Yea," He says putting his Ipod down.

"Well isn't swimming practice only on Wednesday?!" I ask while raising my hands in the air.

"Yea but…" Boomer says was he tiles his head to the right and all of his hair flows with it.

"Butch lied, let's go find out what he is actually doing." I said while grabbing his ear and dragging him out the house.

We fly to school and look for the pool, as we expected swimming practice was going on but no Butch? I fly down and notice Mitch, one of Butch's friends, down there so I go down and talk to him.

"Hey, Mitch" I asked as I walk up to him with Boomer at my side. "You know where Butch went?"

"Yea he said he had to go to the park or something like that." He says while popping his head out of the pool.

"Huh?" I said and flew off.

Boomer and I are flying at top speed towards the park. We come to a full stop above the park and start to scan for any signatures of Chemical X. **(A/N: For those who want to know how it feels like imagine Eagle Vision from Assassin's Creed) **

We see 2 glowing figures near a park bench, 1 look to be Butch's and the other we couldn't tell. So we fly over to the bush close to the bench and hid.

"Can you see anything?" Boomer asks.

"Shush," I yell with a finger up.

I look closely and see Butch's spikey hair but his body seemed to blocking the other person.

"Goddamn it," I said.

"What, what is it?!" I hear Boomer yell.

"Shudda up," I yell.

Butch would move over slightly but not enough to see the other person he is with! Finally his lard-ass stands up and I can get a clear view of the person beside him.

"Oh…my…god…" Boomer said. I turn around to realize that the idiot is standing up where he can be seen.

I stand up as well; I walk over to Butch who has a frightened look on his face.

"Butch, care to explain this?" I said point at the person.

"E-Explain what," He says in a scared tone.

"Um, I don't know. That fact that you are hanging out with a POWERPUFF," I yelled pointing at Buttercup.

"Um… Uh…" He starts to mutter something I can't understand.

"What?"

"I am in …. Uahuhdnal" He says muttering the last part, I look over at Buttercup who has a blush on her face. Oh, please god don't be what I think it I going to be.

"I said I am in love with her!" He yells, my hand curls into a fist and I am ready to punch Butch in the face. Knock some sense into him.

"Brick don't you dare lay a hand on Butch!" Buttercup says while getting up.

But then I realized something, why does it matter? I look at Buttercup, who is now standing beside Butch with her hands wrapped around his arm, and Butch who looked like he was ready to take the punching I was about to throw at him. I realize that if they are in love why not just leave them alone. As much as I don't like it I have to accept it 'cause even if I don't I know that they aren't going to stop; seeing each other in secret, blah, blah, blah all that 'forbidden love' crap.

I feel my fist slowly release a bit and I begin to calm down. I let out a sigh of relief and I scratch my head.

"Why didn't you just tell me," I questioned, oh man the looks on their faces when I said that.

"What?" Butch, Buttercup, and Boomer said at the exact same time.

"Yea I mean I would have accepted it." I said calmly, I turn around and grab Boomer.

"Come on; let's leave these two alone…" I said.

"Wha…." He says while we both take off.

"That… went surprisingly well…" Butch says as he watches his 2 brothers take off in the air

"Yea it did, now where were we," Buttercups says while grabbing Butch's hand.

_Back to the Boys, specifically Brick_

As I flew back home I realized that the curse worked without showing any tell-tale signs. When Buttercup yelled at me to not lay a hand on Butch it must have worked and calmed me down.

I sighed; this was going to get a LOT harder. 

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed and man! I can't believe the feedback I am getting for this story! I didn't expect it to get to big so fast. SO as a thank you I will try to pump out as many chapters as I can for this story starting Monday. Let's call it:**

'**Power-Pumping-Week!' **

**If you have any better suggestions for the name please feel free to tell me. **

**Oh and every time one for my stories hits a 20 review mark I will do another one of these. (like 20,40,60,80, etc) **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	6. Strange Incounters

**Alright so I have a lot of explaining to do. **

**I died, at first I finished the all the chapters but thought that I would put it into a HUGE chapter but then I was shot in the back with a computer crash! While I was on my knees recovering I was shot in the shoulder with a French and English test. After I recovered from those wounds, I was stabbed in the back with a computer refresh, meaning that all my data was deleted. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.**

**So I died, but after some serious convincing from 1 of my friends, and by convincing I mean death threats, I decided to wake up and try again**

**Here goes nothing…**

I tossed and turned in bed, I just couldn't go to sleep. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about Blossom. Why did she ask me to take her to prom?! I thought she hated me.

'_You know she really didn't.'_

I heard a familiar voice that sounded really close; I look across the room and see Jeanette sitting across from me with her hands in her lap and an innocent smile across her face, something wasn't right.

"Jeanette, how did you get in here?" I asked as she gets up and struts her way over to me while I am sitting up in my bed.

"Does it matter, Brick?" She says while kneeling on the edge of my bed looking up at me. Her hands trail across my chest and come to a rest at my shoulders. I feel a lump in my throat and I am at a loss for words, she leans in closer, stopping at my ear.

"I told you I would be watching you…"

"What?" I said, not being able to comprehend what just happened. I blink and when I open them again I realize that I am alone in my room once again.

"What the hell just happened?" I said, not moving an inch. After I made sure that I wasn't asleep already I collapsed in my bed with my arms sprawled across my bed just staring at the ceiling, wait for sleep to take hold of me.

.

.

.

'Chirp, chirp, chirp'

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping; I slowly open my eyes and realize how tried I was. I have never been this tried before. I get out of bed and, literally, stumble out of bed. I feel so dizzy that I thought I was going to throw up. I quickly grab the doorknob to keep my balance and try to collect my thoughts.

I slowly turn it and walk out the room; from the sound of cereal crushing and spoon hitting against the bottom of the bowls Boomer and Butch are already awake.

I grab the railing and slowly make my way to the washroom. **(A/N: Let's give Brick some privacy in the washroom ok) **

I walk out the looking, and feeling, 10 times better than 15 minutes ago. I had my Red sweater on with Black jeans. I make my way down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Morin'" Boomer says.

"Sup." Butch says.

"Hey." I said.

I just eat some toast and cereal and head out on my way.

"Leaving so soon?" Boomer asks.

"Yea I have some things to do." I said, even though I didn't I just wanted to go to school without Blossom catching me.

"Alright," Boomer says as I head out to school.

I was walking down my street calmly until I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around and saw Jeanette staring at me with a smirk. I gulp as she makes her way to me and slowly rubs her finger across my chest; she walks behind me and whispers in my ear.

"Did you like my little present last night?"

"Wha…" I said.

"I saw how you couldn't go to sleep so I thought I would help you out." She says.

"I know I should be thanks for but why were you watching me?!" I yell.

"Tut-tut no need to yell, Brick." She says while putting her finger on my mouth, I slowly began to calm down.

"There better?" She says.

"How are you doing that?" I ask as we began to walk to school.

"I don't need to tell you," she says.

"Alright sure whatever," I said as I shrug my shoulders.

We make our way to school and are at the front gate.

"Uh oh, look out, Brick, your personal hell is coming." Jeanette says as he points at Blossom who is angrily making her way towards me.

"Oh what the hell did I do now…?"

**Again I am so sorry for my death I hope to write more when I get the chance but I have some serious restrains (Black Ops 2) that are holding me back. So I am sorry but I will try to write on the weekend. **


	7. A Punishment

**I don't have to explain anything to you! ANY OF YOU!  
But I will, I have not been busy, I haven't been studying, and I haven't died. I just couldn't come up with an idea.  
I am serious; I would just lay in my bed thinking about an idea. Thanks to some relaxing I was able to come up with a semi- good idea.  
I hope you sort of enjoy.**

"Where were you?" She asked impatiently, while jabbing her index in the middle of my chest.

"Why do you care?" I asked back, while brushing her finger off and wiping the area she touched as if she would give me a disease.

"Because I had to go the entire day carrying my books, do you know how tiring that is?!" She yelled.

"Yes I do, because I've been carrying them for thirteen days now!" I yelled back, quite frustrated on how she could just take advantage of me in my weak state!

"Yeah, I know it should have been all fourteen days!" She yelled while stomping on the ground. You could just hear the loud clacking sound of her heel.

"I guess that just means you have to make up for yesterday" She said with a smirk that I usually have, but right now wasn't the time to be thinking of petty things like that.

"What? No…" There was an awkward silence; I stood there with my arms slight raised off my hips. I couldn't do it; my pride was too great for me to be able to apologize to the likes of Blossom.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced at where Jeanette was, I hoped that she could back me up but when I looked she was gone. I looked around but unfortunately she was nowhere to be found.

I gulped, expecting the worst, and looked at Blossom who was still waiting for my response.

"Fine, you win. What do you want me to do? It's not like you need my permission anyways. " I said while whispering the part at the end. Her smirk widened as she giggled at me. As she thought of my punishment I waited silently; and after a few minutes she still hadn't decided on my so-called punishment.

"Would you hurry up?" I asked impatiently.

"It takes time to come up with one worthy of you." She said while putting up a finger but not bothering to look at me. I didn't know if I should have been flattered or insulted.

"Alright, Brick" She said as she spat my name, "Come here." She said mischievously.

The damned curse kicked in; and I had no other option but to go nearer to her. My mind was silent my body was silent; I was just quietly obeying her command.

"Carry me to your room," she commanded. Her smirk was bigger than ever. I fucking hate her. In the end though the curse still had control over me and I carried her and flew to my room.

I held her in one of my arms securely as I flew up to open my window. We both flew inside and I place her on the ground.

She stands up and looks at me, "alright Brick get on all fours." I glared at her, the anger inside me clearly showing. I wanted to punch her so hard. With every last bit of strength that I had I tried not to let this happen.

I gripped onto my legs trying to stop myself, but it was not use, the curse was stronger. I kept trying to hold back until I felt like my legs would rip my arms off! Finally my arms gave out and I fell to my knees while my arms automatically help me up.

I used my cap to cover my face, attempting to hide my embarrassment. She kneelt down and removed my cap off of my head placing it down. She touch my cheek, while I blush deeply, she stared into my eyes with a look that would make any man melt right on the spot. She brings her face closer to mine, so close that I can feel her minty, hot breath against my lips.

"I love toying with you," She whispers. "It's so fun." I tried not to make any eye contact with her. She reaches for my chin and pulls it up so that I can see her.

"Go to the bed and sit there." She said with a smile.

I obey her orders and sit on my bed. She struts over to me and places one hand on my chest slowly rubbing up and down. I felt a warm rush of blood at my cheeks.

She sits in my lap and starts moving up to my shoulders stopping there. She then leans forward; she slowly licks the tip of my ear lobe sending a shock through my body.

"This is going to be fun."

'This is going to end badly.' I thought.


	8. I'll Hunt You Down

I honestly don't know what happened. My mind was going fading away and my body was going numb, I was like fall in an endless pit of darkness; completely unaware of my surroundings and not knowing whether this is a dream or reality only to be woken by a random branch in the way.

Well I finally hit that branch; quickly everything came back to me. My eyes shot open and my mind restarted. I forcefully pushed the person on me off, I look at her with anger when. I was replied with a smirk as she was about to open her mouth. I quickly start thinking, because as soon as she says those words I am gone again.

Then an idea came to mind, if I can't hear the order I can't do it. I quickly plug my ears and look at her. Her mouth moves but I don't hear a thing. Did it work?

I slowly remove my fingers, it didn't happen. Whatever she said, hopefully, must not have happened.

"Loop hole!" I chanted out with a grin. She suddenly had a very worried look on her face realizing that she was in trouble. Oh, she has no idea.

I tear open a pillow and take the cotton out. I stuff it in my ear, sure it looked stupid but it really helped. I couldn't hear anything outside. Finally I glance down at her and she had a look beyond terrified.

I start talking, even though I couldn't hear myself.

"Alright, now that I can't take orders from you I can finally do what I have been dying to do since I was cursed." I said, trudging towards her slowly. She starts to crawl backwards, a pathetic attempt to get away.

Finally she hit a wall, with nowhere else to go she forced to face me. Oh man, this couldn't be more perfect!

As she looks at me with an apologetic face, I laugh. I was not about to forgive her for what she did. No, never!

I forcefully grab her neck and lift her in the air, her feet are struggling to kick me away but I am strangling her so hard that they are just like little pats on my stomach.

She begins to make a gagging sound which only caused me to squeeze harder. Tears stream down her face, she grabs my arm and attempts to pull away but she couldn't. Normally she would be able to but right now, I was so pent up with rage that I have released it all out at once making me ten times stronger.

This is, I guess you can say, my most hated power. Sure I was powerful but I wasn't in my right mind I wouldn't be able to think properly and do dumb stuff. I looked back at her.

Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head meaning that she was very close to death.

My eyes flared into a crimson red. I press down harder, which cause the back wall to deteriorate a little. It looked like she was turning purple, which means I was doing it right.

She opens her mouth and her spit hits me in the face. I was beyond mad! I pulled her forward and smashed her through the room and out into the city. I look down from the hole I made and see her getting up. I am surprised she even survived that.

She looked up and saw me, and then she gets up and jets away.

"I am not gonna let you get away that easily." I said as I kick the rest of the wall down making the whole big enough for me to fly through.

I bend my down and look at the direction she went; now I have to be careful and keep my speed under control. Every time I use this power Flying is the most difficult thing to do because I usually end up flying through a building or something.

But putting that aside I jumped into the air and felt power surge to my feet. It was kind of painful. I jet off after her, at the speed I was going at it took no time to catch up with her.

She looks up and saw me zooming away faster, but nothing to me because I caught up instantly.

"You are not getting away that easy…" I said.

And from the look she gave me, I think she knew.


	9. A New Enemy?

"Hunt him down, make sure I get him." He said, "I need the serum, doesn't matter if the boy survives…"

He lay on his bed, weak and brittle; coughing after every word he spoke. The weak man was covered with needles that were keeping him alive. The shriveled up old man could barely keep his eyes open, his time was near but he wasn't ready. He was surrounded with guards that were protecting him from the people he was negotiating with.

"I get that serum, you get your money." He spoke with a gasp of air.

"Alright old man, we'll get your job done. Just where do you want the brat for the extraction?" The man spoke; he had a white tuxedo and was wearing glasses with a black tint, he was tall.

"I'll tell you when you get him, but how do you plan on doing that?" The man asked while raising a finger but quickly bringing it down.

The man in the white tux walks up to the old man and grips his hand. "Don't worry, sir. We have that covered all you need to know is that you will live…" He said with a smile. "Now just rest and leave it to me."

The elder man returns the smile and his eyes slowly close. The white tux man the turns around and signals his guards that they are leaving.

"Don't let me down, Alex." The dying man said before white tux could leave.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir." He replied with a smirk.

He exits the hospital room and heads upstairs, there is a helicopter waiting for him on the roof, he walks over and enters it while taking out a cigar.

He release a puff of smoke as the helicopter begins to ascend, "where to, sir?" The pilot asked.

"The lab, I wanna get that serum as soon as possible?" He said while releasing another puff of smoke from his. "Let's catch us a Rowdyruff." He said with a smile.

_Meanwhile with Boomer_

'Walking back home from the gym, oh I am walking back home from the gym' Boomer though as he trudged through Townsville quietly. Sometimes people would glare at him but Boomer never really took it to heart. His happy-go-lucky personality could never be brought down with such ease.

As he was moving along he heard a sudden boom, he removes his headphones and looks up. As he looks up 2 blurs of lights jet just above him, pink and red, the winds left behind them messed up his hair and his jacket.

'Oh crap, hope that wasn't Brick.' He though as he zooms after them, he was pretty far behind but he will eventually catch up.

As he is flying he quickly is picking up on the amount of energy being left in the air. It was so excessive, only Brick could do this. I am going to need back up; he quickly jets off towards school.

'Maybe Butch is still there after school?' He thought, he looks behind and see that Brick is getting really close to Blossom, 'and I better hurry.'

He using more energy than he usually does to speed up even more, speed was his thing but too much was bad even he knew.

He takes a deep breath in, covers his mouth and squints his eyes; finally releasing all the compressed energy allowing him to do a powerful speed jump that would break Mach 4.

Just barely avoiding buildings he makes it to the school in record time. Now the problem will be stopping, 'oh man, Brick's going to kill me for this one.' He though as he drew closer to the school, he was going to use all the velocity and create a sound barrier to comfort his stop.

As he gets closer he draws his hands forward and puts his legs forward. Finally he stops gathering all the velocity in his hands and clapping them together releasing a powerful blast of air which shattered all the windows in the gym.

_Meanwhile with Butch_

'Alright Butch you got this, everyone who matters his looking at you, don't screw this up,' he though as his grip on the football tighten.

"PULL!" Mitch yells as a disk flies off in the air.

'If I hit this, oh man if I hit this, school record is broken.' He thought as he leans back for the shot.

Right as the disk gets in sigh he throws the ball, the aim was perfect, the amount of power used was perfect, everything was perfect.

'This is it I am gonna do it!' He thought as he raises his hand in victory when…

"AHH!" Everyone the field yells covering their ears. Butch is still looking up, wait for it to make contact. But before the ball can even touch the disk it shatters to piece.

"NOOOO!" Butch yells.

"Butch, Butch, I need backup, now!" Boomer says as he floats down to his side. Butch is on his knees with a dark aura round him.

"I failed the shot…" He mumbles.

"Come on, we don't have time for this, Brick's gonna kill Blossom!" He yells while yanking on Butch's arm.

Butch shoots out of his glum mood, "what do you mean?"

"Something Blossy did pissed Brick off a lot, he is a high-speed chase," Boomer says, "dude he is out for blood!"

"No time to waste I guess…" Butch said as he begins to float in the air. They both jet off at the same time leaving a trail of Dark Green and Blue behind…

"By the way, was that you with the sonic boom?" Butch asked as they continued to fly.

"Yes, why?" Boomer says.

"God I am gonna kill you when we are done," Butch says with an angry look.

"But…but, what did I do?" Boomer mumbled as he looks towards Townsville. Some parts were on fire and there were people evacuating.

'Oh crap, we are getting late; the girls must already be there. Brick don't do something stupid.'

**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I, seriously, couldn't think of any ideas at the time. (To be honest, I was about to give up too) Until this idea hit me. **

**Who is this Alex? Why do they want one of the Rowdyruffs? A serum? **

**Find out in the next installment of… CURSED! :D**

**(God that sounded better in my head) **


	10. Captured

_Speed, rapidity of movement or action: "excessive speed"; "the speed of events". We use the term speed to define how fast an object is moving. _

_I once read somewhere that the fastest speed that we can achieve as humans is the speed of light. Light can reach from one point to another other faster than anything humans have managed to build. Hell, I could reach Vegas from here in 30 seconds flat if I could travel at the speed of light._

_But even for someone who isn't human the speed of light is very difficult to reach, but not impossible. _

_So that's my goal in life, to be honest I never thought I would have a goal, to be able to travel the speed of light. _

"Hey, Boom snap out of it!" The words quickly pulled me back into reality. My hair is getting in my face again as I look up ahead of me. I brush it out of the way and take in a deep breath.

'Oh I love to go fast,' I thought as a smile appeared upon my face.

"Boomer!" Butch yells as I look up at him.

'A crap I am falling behind,' I thought as I sped up to catch up to him.

**BOOM!**

We look over in the distant and see a massive explosion as buildings began to crash downwards. The blast radius was of the explosion crazy. We could hear yelling in the distance, "No one takes advantage of me!"

The voice was angry and loud. Lucky it helped us point out where Brick was, we zoomed through the skies and arrived just in time to see Blossom nearly get crushed by a car. Butch steps in the way and stops the car mid-course towards Blossom's face.

I find Brick, ah crap it's just as I feared. His eyes are flaring red and his is releasing energy like there is no tomorrow.

"BRICK!" I yell at the top of my lungs, "you're gonna destroy the whole goddamn town at this rate!"

"I don't care!" He yells back, "I am gonna kill her! I am gonna tie her by her intestine and pelt her to death with her own feces!"

"Dude, that's just gross," I exclaimed while I gagged a little.

Brick charges at her again.

"Butch, watch out!" I yell.

Thanks to Butch's quick reflexes he used the car as a baseball bat to smash Brick into a nearby building; burying him deep under a massive amount of debris.

"Blossom!" Butch yells, "get the hell out of here now!"

"O-Ok," She stutters, and flies off without looking back once. God, I hope she gets her sisters because we need all the back-up we can get for this battle.

Butch and I both land beside each other and face Brick. Everything is quiet, like a western standoff.

I whisper to Butch, "Maybe if we get him to calm down we won't have to fight him," I suggested.

"Good idea." He says.

"You let her get away," Brick says rudely, "you are supposed to help me kill her!" His voice sounded like he was drunk.

"Hey, Brick remember we aren't bad anymore!" Butch says.

"Yea… but I…" Brick replies, his eyes began to switch normal and red and you could tell he was getting weak. When Brick goes into this state he is, well, he exerts a lot of energy but, somehow, more energy is being created inside him so he doesn't really run out. That allows him to go beyond his limit and perform amazing feats without the worry of draining his battery. If he knew how to control it we would be unstoppable but he can't, and if you manage to piss him off in this state well let's just say you better have a crap-ton of gorilla tranquillizer handy.

"That's right, Brick, calm down. It's all over, she is gone." I say calmly to get him into a more relaxed state before we move in.

"Oh ok… she is gone. Then I… I am gonna take a little nap," he says as he collapses on the ground.

"Well that settles that," Butch says as he claps his hands together and then, at that exact moment, a helicopter appears above Brick and soldiers start to rope down from the building, or what's left of them, to where Brick is.

The men come down and grab Brick.

"Hey!" I yell and start to float in the air, "You can't take our brother!"

I jet off towards them; suddenly one of the soldiers pulls out a gun and shoots some needle at me. It jabs into my right shoulder and I felt a sudden jolt in my spin. I stop flying and suddenly can't move anything in my body.

I impact against the ground and just lied there. Why can't I move? I looked up and saw the soldier loading up another needle in his gun. I read the label and it read 'Temporary Paralyzing Dart" I was paralyzed and Butch was next.

With the last of my energy I yell "Butch it's a paralyz—" Suddenly the paralyses takes over and I began to freeze from the legs up.

My eyes get really droopy and I look up to see Butch get shot in the neck with the gun. He collapses too.

The freezing was at my stomach. I hear a booming voice coming from above me.

"Thanks for wearing him down for me, boys and don't worry, I'll take good care of your brother and you can have him back after we're done extracting every last bit of blood from his body!" The man says.

I wanted to jump up and blast the sonofabitch out of the sky but all I could do was lay there and think anger thoughts.

There were ropes lowered down from the helicopter and and the soldiers carried Brick up into the helicopter. The last thing I saw was a man in a white tuxedo. He salutes us and then the helicopter flies away.

"Brick…"

**There you go! I know I don't write often and don't worry the romance will come back so STOP YOUR BITCHING!**

**I wanted to take a different approach to the story. You can't write a story strictly on Romance and say it's good. **

**Oh and I might not make this BrickxBlossom fic anymore. More like a Brickx… well you'll see in the next chapter.**

**Honestly, how am I doing so far? Please review it really helps! **


	11. Tortured

**Well I am taking a completely new approach to this, let me just answer some before I start 'kay?**

**Q: Is this not a BrickxBlossom fic anymore?  
A: Oh no, it's still a brickxblossom somewhat; I wanted to use another idea I came up with. **

**Q: Fluffy and Romance?  
A: Ah, well if you were expecting that I have some bad news. I don't wanna spoil the story early but let's just say Brick is tortured, brutally, by someone that, AH JUST READ ON! **

**Anyway thank you all for the nice responses for the story, you guys took the fact that I was changing the story really well and I appreciate that. Thanks everyone for reading my poorly written story, and now that I have a plot I tend to write more and get more stuff for this out.**

**Anyway, enough with the rant LET THE STORY BEGIN! **

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick; the clock never stops ticking. I have never been one to complain about where I stay but there is a first time for everything. My hands were restrained; shackled to the each other with the steel chain being bolted on the roof so my arms were pointed up in the air although I can still bend them down. My legs were separated but still shackled to the floor.

I thought they would release me so I can sleep on a proper bed but it's been 2 goddamn days and it hasn't happened so I better adjust to my new bed. Well atleast the let me keep my hat on.

I started to look around my room and observe my surroundings; there was a large furnace at the left end of me, and there was a chair with handcuff with a table beside it that had tools on it I couldn't see them properly. It seemed like I was in some sort of torture room.

This silence is killing me, I wanted to yell but I didn't feel like wasting the energy on it.

'Wait, how did I even get here?' I thought, last I remember I was almost raped by Blossom then, boom, I am in this room. What the hell happened while I was out? Atleast I hope I was unconscious.

After, what seemed like, forever my attention was diverted to the door as I heard it slide open. 2 guards ran in, fully covered in, what looked like, S.W.A.T armor, and aimed their guns at me. They didn't look like normal guns, but more like tranquilizer guns.

I stare up at them as a man wearing a tuxedo walks through the room. He had sunglasses on and used very strong smelling cologne; he also had a five-o'clock shadow, which I seem to notice because he was smiling a lot.

He walked up to me silently while the guards lowered their guns as I didn't seem to be doing anything. He walked behind me and started to rub his finger on my back, I quickly jolted at the touch and the guards raised their weapons up quickly.

"Relax," He said while raising his hand up from behind me. He walks up in front of me and faces me directly.

"Hello,_Brick_,"__He says while putting an emphasis on my name. I shuddered as his breath hit my face, his breath reeked of cigars. I nearly gagged.

"Who are you and how do you know my name," I demanded, this guy obviously seemed to know what was going on.

"Ah, Brick, we all want our questions answered," He says, "and since we seem to have the upper hand here we'll start."

I stared at him with an angry look but that only seemed to make him smile even more.

"Well how about this; let's play a game of 'Question for Questions' ok?" He said, so I just answer what questions he asked me and I get the answers to my questions.

"Ok, Brick, who are your mother and father?" He said while one of the guards takes out a notepad to record what I say.

"Don't have one," I said, I really didn't expect him to believe me but for some reason he did.

"Since I answered one for your questions you have to answer mine right?" I asked.

"That's the game," He replied with confidence.

I thought of a question that would shed some light on my situation; something that I could get the answer to without having to answer a million of his questions.

"Why am I not allowed leaving this room?" I asked, the man's expression suddenly changed as mine formed to a smirk.

"Smart boy," He says under his breath, "well, Brick, the reason you are here is because you have a special type of blood inside you. Something that you must have picked up from somewhere and that blood of yours can do wonders. It can cure cancer, or any disease riddling our rotten world. You blood can bring someone, I don't know let's say a top, millionaire sponsor that is supporting what I do, near his death bed back to youthful days."

He leans into me, "but the most special thing about your blood is, if used right, it can create a bioweapon so powerful that one missile filled to about %50 can level a continent."

He leans back out, "and you aren't allowed to leave until we drain all your blood, and then remake it into a chemical, and finally use it to threaten all the major places in the world to gain power. So you aren't allowed to leave until we figure out how to get that blood from your body, since that Chemical X inside won't allow any of your blood to spill to guns, or anything man-made. But, if all goes according to plan, we will be getting that blood sooner than expected. That answer your question?"

I gulp as all the information comes rushing to me. I, honestly, didn't know how to react to it, so I just said what seemed like what logical.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, he chuckles.

"Well, actually we know everything there is to know about you already so there is no need, son." He says while patting my head. I jerk my head to the side with caused all the shackles to shake and clack together which also caused all the guards to shake and point their guns at me again.

"Oh would you relax?" The man in the tuxedo said, "He can't do anything, watch." He brings his fist back and punches me on the left side of my face. My entire body sways to the side do to the impact of the punch and I sway back into position.

He wipes the spit off his hand and touches my hat. "Is this thing glued to your head or something?" He said jokingly "It never seems to fall off."

He finally turns around and walks away, but right as he is heading out the door he looks back.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. I thought you would be lonely, so I hired a friend for you to play with. I am not even sure you remember her but she definitely remembers you. Have fun you two," He says while waving at me.

Thoughts rush through my head, who the hell did he hire? I know the person? She?

Suddenly the sliding door opens and a tall person walks through the door. She had long hair, like Blossom, it was auburn, like Blossom, she had pinkish red eyes, like me and Blossom, she dressed like Blossom. She was like just like Blossom but wasn't Blossom.

She wore a red mini-skirt with black and white stockings; she had a pinkish red tanktop but the one thing that made me instantly recognize her were the ribbons in her hair.

"Berserk"

"Glad you didn't forget my, sexy," She says, she has a pole with a hot rod attached to end of it in her hand. She starts to strut towards me.

"Hunny this is gonna hurt, but remember it's out of _lovvveeeeeeee_," She says while stretching the 'v' and 'e' more than necessary.

She grips my shirt with one and hand tears it in half. She takes the hot rod with one hand and presses it against my bare chest, hard. I scream in agony as the rod quickly melts through my chest and pierces through.

"Oh right, I almost forgot" she says, "This rod is layered with Antidote X." She takes her pinks and touches the rod with the tip of it. It quickly burns away her nail meaning what she is saying is true.

"Now, let's have some fun." She places the rod gently on my chest but the pain was so great from just that little touch made me wince. She slowly starts rubbing the rod in certain patterns on my chest but I am in too much pain to notice what she is doing.

"Annnnnndddddd there," She says with a while she jumps back a little. I look down and see a burnt scar across my chest; it was a giant 'B'.

"Now you are my property," She leans into me "I can do anything I want to do to you. Anything."

"Go… to hell," I said while breathing heavily.

"Aw, you hurt me," She says, "why don't you just be my little bitch from now on."

I felt it, oh please no; I felt the… cures take effect.

I quickly look away from her so she couldn't look at me, ugh, before I would look dead on at anyone who challenges me and now, here I am. Cowering away from my challenge hoping it will go away.

I felt her cold fingers rubbing against my chest; retracing the 'B' on my chest.

"That's right, all mine." It seemed like she was talking to herself, "I am going to hurt you so badly, Brick, and I am going to enjoy every second of it."

I felt my energy leaving me, I was mortal and she could do anything she wanted to do to me.

Is this really fear?

**Well there you go, I just realized how long this chapter is. Well I hope you are happy.  
Sorry, if you don't like and if you do like it thank you! **

**Well, there isn't much more to say besides Plweame leave a review!**


	12. Where Am I?

**Hey, how you doin'?  
I know this is kind of random but my favorite font has to be Times New Roman? For all those other people that write, what fonts do you use?  
**

The screaming never stops, ever since they brought in the new victim the screams have not stopped in the torture room. Since I am only a Minor level nurse I am not allowed within the cells of the more 'important' victims but every time I am down there the screams from Cell #84 never stop, I don't know who, or what, they have in there but the only person that is allowed in there is Lieutenant Berserk.

My name is Mary, I don't have much of a story. When I first joined here I was looking for a job that paid good money. The man that hired was Head of the Organization Sir Alex. No one knows Sir Alex's last name, or anything about him, besides his 3 right hand leaders.

First there is Head Nurse Brat; she is really funny, and easy going. She is also very mischievous but her humor is kind of… dark. Like one time she gave to much Potassium during one of the class to the training dummy guy on purpose and he died. She treated it as a joke, and most of the nurses were really scared of her afterwards.

Then there is Command Brute; she is like the totally opposite of Brat, not counting the dark humor, she is very serious and barely ever does small talk. The only time she talks is when she issues out orders. She treats her job very seriously. She would be alright if it weren't for one thing; she is very impatient. I remember one time she asked one of the soldiers to go fetch some supplies; the girl was 5 minutes late. Commander Brute shot her legs multiple times and she was handicapped for the rest of her life, I remember because I was the one of the nurses that had to carry her to the ER.

Finally there is Lieutenant Berserk. She is the most cruel, scary person out of all of the three, yet she is also the most fun and outgoing person here. It depends on the mood she is in, and who she is talking to. The one thing she hates is being talked about. I remember she caught these girls talking crap about her and… well let's just that the screams that day were comparable to the screams that emit from Cell #84.

I sighed as I put the mop in my hand into the bucket. I took this job in thoughts I would be helping people, not cleaning up after the torture staff's parties. I walked out of the staff room, closing the room behind me. As I was leaving to go to my room, I suddenly bumped into Lieutenant Berserk.

I felt my hair stand up, and I quickly stood straight.

"G-Good evening, Lieutenant!" I said in the 'attention' position.

She sighed, "At ease, solider."

Judging by her tone, and the look on her face she was tired. She quickly glances at my uniform as she walks by.

"You are a nurse right?" She asks.

"Yes, but—" I said but was cut off.

"Yea there is a victim in there that could use some attention." She said.

"But I am only a—" but my protest was in vain as she just walked away from me. I sighed and went to the small medical room. I grabbed a med kit and headed into the room.

The second I walked in, I winced. There was barely any light in the room, besides the one light bulb. I look up and notice him.

There is a man chained up pretty well. He has burn marks all over himself and there are a couple of giant nails impaled in him.

As I approached him, I saw that he was actually breathing. I was surprised at the fact that a human can survive such torture. I quickly ran up to him and saw the massive 'B' on his body, obviously the work of Berserk. I approached him realized how tall he is, quickly grabbing the antiseptic from the kit.

"Hello? Sir, are you alive?" I asked, I hear a groan as he lifts his head up and I get a look at his face. He looked like he had just been to hell and back, and with Berserk as the torturer that is really not a surprise

I dab my finger into the antiseptic and rub it gently across his bare chest. I could feel the chiseled skin as I slowly traced the burn marks, poor guy, wonder what he did to have to endure the 'wrath of Berserk'.

"W-Who are you?" He asks, his voice was hoarse, I didn't realize that he had awoken

"Just calm down, I am only here to help." I realized that wasn't working when he began to struggle a little.

"I have to heal your wounds, sir." I asked while attempting to keep him still. That calmed him down, but I better work fast. After I was done patching him up, which I did a really sloppy job of but, hey, he'll live. I was about to leave the room when I heard him again.

"Where am I?" I turn around and see that he is staring up at me with a very angry look.

"You don't know?" I replied.

"Should I?" Just with that one comment I realized that he was very egotistical and very demanding.

"Um, well you seemed to be tied up here and were being tortured so you should have done something to piss the organization off? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I said trying desperately to get out of this situation.

"No! Wait, please, you are my only hope at finding out where I am?" He said, begging. Goddamn it I couldn't resist. I sighed and walked up to the stool near him and sat on it.

"Where should I begin?" I asked him.

"For starters, what is this organization?" He replied.

"Well, we are a criminal underground organization that 'gets rid' of people for people who are will to pay a pretty penny, but for this we needed soldiers that would be able to get the job done without any faults, fuck ups, or quickly and quietly. So, as decided by Sir Alex, all of our soldiers are females." I explained, as I said that last part I noticed his eyes widen and he gulps.

"Well, looks like it is going to be tough to escape from here," he mumbles. I snort/

"Yea, easier said than done, you see you are, about, 30 stories underground, escape would be impossible for a mere human," I said, but he just smiled.

"Yup, for a mere human. Alright now, the most important question, why the fuck is Berserk here!" He yells.

"Oh, um, Lieutenant Berserk? Well she, along with her sisters, were here since the company was made."

"Her sisters are here too! Ah crap, escape is going to be really, really hard then," He said, there he goes again.

"You say you'll escape as if you can do it, trust me, no mere man escapes Atlas Grand alive," I said while leaving the room.

"Yes, no mere man," he mumbles before I leave.

**Well there you have it, Chapter 11, yea I don't plan of bring Mary back. I just used her as an information character, just to deliver the information to the readers. **

**Ah sorry about not writing before, I started this chapter but then I got Chlorine Fever, which you get from swimming for too long, so I had to take a week off to recover. **

**See you next time, oh and don't forget to tell me your favorite font!**


End file.
